


Get Fucked and Die

by Grubbutts



Series: Just Art [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Blood, Character Death, Dirk is his God, Gangbang, God - Freeform, Goes to Afterlife, Jake gets Sacrificed, Jake is a Priest, Knives, M/M, Multi, Priests, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Ritual Public Sex, Sacrifice, Sex, So he can fuck God Dirk, Stabbing, amen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grubbutts/pseuds/Grubbutts
Summary: Jake is a loyal priest of his god Dirk. And Dirk notices, he sees him, he *wants* him. So he is dutifully sacrificed to his god to be owned completely in the afterlife with him, forever.





	Get Fucked and Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Another random person (paperbrain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbrain/gifts).

> They FUCK ♥♥♥ For extra context, Jake is loyal to Dirk while Dirk is obsessive over him. Both in love. But Dirk demands his sacrifice special, knives and fucking, making him perfect. >:3c

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410237037/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410237072/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410237222/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410237147/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410094386/in/dateposted-public/)   
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138449925@N02/48410094466/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
